Notes
Notes are a mechanic in CASE: Animatronics. Description Notes can found throughout Aurora Police Department, with most of them being inside the drawers of desks. There are fourteen notes in total. It is not necessary to collect any of the notes in order to reach the ending, however they do reveal vital information about Scott and his vendetta against John Bishop as most of the notes are written from Scott's perspective. Collecting all fourteen notes rewards the player with the Elementary, Dear Bishop Achievement. Note 0 does not count towards the achievement. It is important to note that the order in which the notes are numbered is not in chronological order. The notes have been listed below in order of number so the dates do not necessarily follow each other. Some notes have specific locations in which they will always appear, but most are randomly generated. These notes may change locations if the player gets a game over. Note 0 This note is found in the Archive next to the computer. It is not dated but is titled "Case No. 348". "Animatronics' firmware is still not finished. The operating system begins to freeze 6 hours after it starts to be used. Apparently, animatronics start to switch off, and reboot every 30 seconds {starting at 6 a.m.)" Note 1 This note is not dated and appears to be a news article, rather than being written by Scott himself. In the state of Colorado in the city of Aurora, according to witnesses, at 1:00 a.m. an unidentified gunman entered the house and threatened the family. Neighbours and passers-by called the police reporting "a lot of noise" from the house. A police officer arrived at the scene to what turned out to be his first call. During the struggle, a woman died and a man was wounded - the owner of the house is currently hospitalized in a coma. The criminal managed to escape, and even though the police officer did not sustain any injuries, he did undergo psychological evaluation. The Police refused to comment on the case. Note 2 This note is not dated and appears to be a news article, rather than being written by Scott himself. The victim, DJ Scott, who was in a coma for two months at the State University Hospital, finally woke up. He was in a coma due to an incident occurred at his house, in which a gunman burst in and threatened the young family, managing to escape after the attack. A police officer who was involved in the arrest went through psychological evaluation and, according to doctors, the entire situation jolted the young cop. The criminal was not an ordinary man, and seems to have "crushed" the police officer's mind. "This bandit was probably a pro, because that's the first time I see someone in that 'dead' state," said the Chief psycho-neurologist at the hospital." Note 3 This note is not dated and appears to be a news article, rather than being written by Scott himself. According to a doctor, John Bishop (a police officer) tried to get into the hospital ward of the injured Scott. He recently emerged from a coma, barely clinging to life as it hangs by a thread. "Any trauma can cause heart failure or permanent damage to the nervous system. Right now the most important thing is to stabilize the victim. He did not even remember what happened before," said the Head Doctor of the University's hospital. It was revealed that John Bishop entered the ward at night and demanded answers from Scott. According to witnesses, John tried to figure out "what the hell happened on the day of the crime." Sam Scott refused to answer his questions or even talk to the police officer. According to the doctors, when the guards were violently removing the police officer from the hospital, he shouted: "I'll be back..." The hospital is going to sue and demand the dismissal of said police officer. Note 4 This note is found in the Director's Office in the right-hand drawer of the desk. It is not dated and appears to be a news article, rather than being written by Scott himself. The company has equipped animatronics with new options, mobility and, most important, an ability to protect children from criminals. All animatronics are connected to the police database, and have sensors and scanners that allow them to determine the height and facial structure in humans. "This is a new level of security! With this technology, we will be able to not only defend our institutions but also keep our children safe. Animatronics can stop violence." - CEO. The Company does not know how it will affect employment because day shift guard jobs are simply no longer relevant. DJ Scott, the original author of the idea of animatronic mobility, was the one who created the first moving animatronics in June 1987. But after the accident and coma, he refused to cooperate with the police and the Company (which made the animatronic). Note 5 This note is found in the Interrogation Room in the left-hand drawer of the desk. It is not dated and appears to be a news article, rather than being written by Scott himself. Animatronics attack their own creators. There was an attack in a leisure center on an employee and on the owner of the company. It happened during the day, in front of children. The company owner was killed on the scene from the wounds he sustained and the loss of blood. A security guard was hospitalised, but doctors say that chances of survival are quite small. Police seized all the animatronics during the investigation. In recent years, animatronics have attacked people more frequently, which is why residents of different cities collected signatures on a petition to bah the use of animatronics. "How can we leave the children to these robots? What if they attack our children? The system to protect us against criminals is working against peaceful citizens," said the protestors. We remind you that in the owner of the restaurant that used animatronics almost died because of a breakdown. In June 1987, at one of the largest pizzeria's that used animatronics, five children went missing. A security guard was suspected of the kidnapping. These moments made the company think twice about the development of the security system with animatronics. Note 6 This note is dated June 1977. "In 1977 there was only one company that used animatronics for the amusement of children, while other companies used them for movies, which is very cool! I remember when I went to the restaurant with my parents: they looked amazing. Such a pity that these characters just stood on the stage. They looked real. What if they could walk..." Note 7 This note is dated 1981 but does not indicate the month of writing. "I'll soon be going to college. I visited that family pizzeria a couple of times. Never seen the owner there, which is strange. Maybe he works as a cook or doesn't like people. It doesn't matter since they cook some delicious pizza. But the guard is not so kind - he does not allow children to approach the animatronics. That totally sucks. I'd really love to touch them." Note 8 This note is dated June 1985. "Studying is hard, but I need new skills to achieve my life goals and dreams. Lecturers at the Institute are happy to share their knowledge with me. I recently met a cool girl at the Institute - my friends told me that many guys tried to ask her, but she refused all of them. She is too cool for me..." Note 9 This note is dated October 1985. "Our group leader has given us a task:"Everyone must draw an unusual object or character for Halloween." She said that she want our group to participate in an exhibit like no other. I immediately recalled those animatronics from the pizzeria and drew them. That was pretty unusual." Note 10 This note is dated October 1985. "Halloween is tomorrow, and I don't have a costume! Maybe I'll make one of a hot dog and beg for sweets. Still... that moment at the exhibit still haunts me. I cannot believe that she spoke to me. All the people passed by, laughing at my painting and shouting that I was a child. Yeah, I thought it would be better to die right then and there, but then she came by! She stared at my painting, and told me: "Ah! Those are the animatronics from the family pizzeria that I visited with my parents when I was a kid! Very cool!" That's how I began to communicate with Emma." Note 11 This note is dated December 1985. "Ah! This is the best day of my life! I scream every time that something cool happens to me. I met with Emma on Christmas Eve, which was quite nice. I was disappointed that I could not take Emma to the family restaurant - when we arrived the restaurant was closed and empty. We couldn't even see our favourites there. But we found a way to entertain ourselves. Who doesn't like snowballs?" Note 12 This note is dated January 1986. "It turns out the restaurant was closed because of a major competitor, and there was also a terrible incident. There was a specially-designed suit of an animatronic for a man, but they say the person who was inside suddenly started to bleed and scream. Children were very frightened to see how the suit was probably squeezing his body. The news says that he is still alive. I wonder why the suit broke... That new company has spent a lot of money on advertising. Now all the people discuss this new pizza place, but their animatronics can't walk. At least they made these characters seem cool. This feels like the coolest news in the past six months." Note 13 This note is found in Ben's Study in the drawer in his desk. It is dated February 1986. "I met the founder of that new pizza place during the opening while Emma stared at the new animatronics with her mouth wide open. I offered my project to the Director: an opportunity to give animatronics mobility so that they could walk around. He was really into my idea, and we shook our hands. I asked to be given access to all the necessary tools and funds, and also requested a letter of recommendation for my university. We even joked: "Imagine, animatronics that will bring children a pizza!" Note 14 This note is found in John Bishop's Office in one of the filing cabinets. It is dated June 1987. "I made a proposal to Emma! I'll remember that day for the rest of my life! The beginning of a great summer, and the launch of the moving animatronics that can even bring pizza to kinds! I added a remote control system for any kind of emergency, just in case something goes wrong. I found a suit from one of the old animatronics from the family restaurant - it was a but rusty but it works, and I even modernised it a bit. Now the most important thing is to protect the children. I have a couple of ideas, but I think the authorities refuse to cooperate, but it's worth a shot. We began to receive offers from other organisations that was access to my schematics for the animatronics, but I declined all request because I cannot break the contract." Category:Notes